Higher Places
by StunningGhost
Summary: Kisa is staying the night at Shigure's house and has a bad dream. Surprisingly Kyo is the one who comforts her. a brother/sister one-shot type fic


**So this is just a quick story I thought up for Fruits Basket. I feel like there aren't enough stories with Kisa and Kyo interacting, especially since both zodiacs are from the cat family. So I wanted to come up with one. It is more of a brother/sister relationship and hurt/comfort fic. I hope you like it, it is a one-shot.**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything.**

* * *

"Ahhh!" Kisa sat upward panting hard. She was shaking and she quickly wrapped her arms around her. The tears in her eyes silently spilled over as she began crying. She quickly looked to her side and saw Tohru was sleeping peacefully next to her. Kisa reached out about to wake her up but she pulled her hand back before she touched her shoulder as if she had been burned.

'_No, Sissy worked so hard today. She needs to sleep and not worry about me.'_ Kisa thought as she hiccupped slightly.

Kisa shuffled out from underneath the covers but made sure not to cause too much movement so Tohru wouldn't wakeup. Once her small feet touched the ground she put on her slippers. She grabbed her stuffed tiger and squeezed it tightly. Hiro had given it to her as a present to help her sleep better during the times her classmates had picked on her. Kisa tiptoed to the door and opened it and stepped into the hall. She turned around and closed it, taking a last peak at her Sissy before she shut it all the way.

Once she was outside she let all her courage fall. She slid down the wall and began crying. She felt so small in the large hallway and pulled her knees up to her chest. She put her head on her knees and sobbed softly. She tried to be as quiet as possible while crying her heart out. She didn't want to disturb anyone. She didn't want to be like the little helpless girl in her dreams. She didn't want to be the child that she still was.

Kisa was so absorbed with crying and her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door at the end of the hall open and shut. She didn't hear the footsteps approach. She didn't even realize someone else was there with her until she heard the floorboard creak right in front of her. Shocked, her head shot upward, tears still falling down her face. Her eyes took a second to adjust in the dark to see who was there in front of her. Her eyes widened at recognition.

'_Kyo!'_ Her mind shouted.

Kyo was crouched in front of the young girl. He was just watching her, waiting for her to realize he was there. He saw her eyes widen and was slightly hurt when he saw fear pass through the depths of her eyes. He had never been that close to Kisa, but after he had accepted in his heart that he loved Tohru, he had also decided to be more tolerable of others. Plus Kisa was the tiger, a member of the feline family. He should have always been looking out for her. Instead, like all the others, he had pushed her away. He had even installed a slight fear in her.

Kyo calmly held one of his hands out right in front of Kisa's, which were trying to wipe away her tears so he wouldn't see them. Kisa froze in her actions and looked at his face. He was looking at her with a concerned look but also one of understanding. Without thinking she grabbed his hand. As soon as her grip tightened around his, Kyo stood up and pulled her up with him. Then holding her hand he led her down the stairs into the kitchen. He sat her down at the table while he rummaged around the kitchen. Kisa was in too much shock to really do anything.

'_Why is he being so nice? I'm just the little puny runt to him!' _Kisa thought confused.

She was startled out of her thoughts when a glass of milk was placed out in front of her. She looked at it then glanced at Kyo who had sat down casually next to her with his own glass. He was chugging it softly when he saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye. He stopped mid-gulp and pulled his glass away.

"Trust me, it helps." He said with a calm face.

Kisa looked back at the milk. It did look very appealing. With her small hands she reached out and grabbed the cup and began drinking it. While she was busy drinking Kyo set his almost empty glass down.

"Shishou would always give me a warm glass of milk when I was younger if I had a bad dream." Kyo explained even though she hadn't asked.

She looked at him over the brim of her cup but she kept sipping at the milk. She wondered how he knew it was a bad dream that was bothering her. When her cup was half gone she set it down and let out a breath. She did feel a little bit better but her dream was still haunting her memory. She looked down at her lap depressed and upset. Kyo noticed her sudden change. He waited for her to say something.

"My classmates…they were ignoring me again…then Akito came and he….*hic*…." Kisa started crying again and hiccupping. "Then…then Sissy was there but Akito didn't want her there so he…" Kisa was crying uncontrollably now.

Kyo then did an unexpected thing and reached towards her and pulled her to his chest hugging her. He wrapped his arms around her and quietly held her while she sobbed. She lost all the strength to be strong and just let go crying. She didn't care who was holding her just as long as someone was there. She felt Kyo rub her back soothingly, at first hesitantly then moving into a rhythmic movement. After about thirty minutes Kisa had cried herself exhausted.

Kyo glanced down at her when he didn't hear any noise and saw she was peacefully sleeping. Kyo blushed slightly at how embarrassing it would be if anyone saw him but he put his pride aside temporarily. He gently scooped the small girl up and carried her back upstairs. He silently opened the door to Tohru's room and crossed the room to the bed. Kyo then blushed as he saw Tohru sleeping, becoming slightly mesmerized. He was broken out of his thoughts when Kisa clutched at his shirt. He smiled and softly lowered her to the bed next to Tohru. He tucked the blankets around her and then stepped back exhaling. He smiled at both of them and walked back to his room to get some sleep.

*Next Morning*

Kisa slowly opened her eyes and sat upward. She rubbed at her eyes to get the sleep out of them. She looked over to see Tohru changing from her PJs to casual clothes. Tohru saw her and squealed.

"Awe you are so cute I just love you!" She said and hugged Kisa tightly.

Kisa smiled and hugged her back before pulling away and yawning. Tohru saw this and instantly became frantic.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up this early! You can go back to sleep if you want! You don't have to get up for school for another hour!" Tohru said hurriedly. Kisa had stayed the night since Hatori was unable to pick her up the night before. Tohru had assured him they could just walk Kisa to school the next morning. Kisa just smiled up at her.

"It's okay. Can I help Sissy make breakfast?" She said timidly.

"Of course! Come, let's go downstairs and hurry before the others wake up!" Tohru said smiling and took her hand and began guiding her to the hall.

When she did this all of last night's memories came flooding back. She remembered now that she had been comforted by Kyo and must have accidentally gone to asleep downstairs. She then blushed as she realized Kyo must have brought her back upstairs to Tohru's room.

'_Kyo is not as mean as everyone thinks. He's very nice.' _She thought as she followed Tohru down the stairs.

Tohru, Yuki, Kisa, and Shigure all ate breakfast together while Kyo cleaned up from his morning run. After everyone was ready they headed off to school. Tohru, Kisa, and Yuki all walked in a line with Kyo slightly behind them. When they were coming up to Kisa's middle school some students approached Kisa.

"What's this? You can't even walk to school by yourself! You are just a little baby!" One girl sneered at her.

"Seriously, you think you are popular or special because you hang out with high school students but you are just pathetic because you can't make any friends your own age!" Another girl said harshly.

"Yea doesn't she also hang out with the Hiro Sohma? He's older than her as well. What a slut!" a third girl said meanly.

"Just ignore them Kisa." Yuki said giving them all a mean stare.

"Kisa?" Tohru asked concerned when she saw tears in her eyes.

Kisa began to wipe them away when she suddenly felt herself being lifted up into the air. She looked down to see Kyo had lifted her above his head. He looked at her than held her against his side to keep her up in the air, much like how you hold a small child on your hip.

"From now on you will have to breathe the air of higher places." Kyo told her, reciting exactly what Shishou had done and said when some women were talking down on Kyo as a child.

Tohru watched the interaction with a warm loving smile while Yuki seemed a little bit in shock and curious at the same time. The school girls just stared in disbelief as Kyo carried Kisa past them and towards the entrance to the school.

"See isn't it much easier to breathe up here in the clean air and not breathing that dirty vile air around those girls. You are much better than them Kisa, don't let anyone else say differently." He said loudly as he walked by the snotty girls so that they could here too.

When he reached the steps leading up to the school building he set her down. Kisa shyly looked at the ground but turned so that her body was facing him. She slowly looked up at him.

"Thank you, Kyo n-ni-san." She said hesitantly at first but smiled gently at him.

She quickly walked forward and gave him a big hug, stunning him slightly. Kyo then recovered and hugged her back.

"A-And you too. You are better than those that reject the cat. A-And don't let anyone tell you differently." She whispered to him nervously.

The school bell rang and she let go and turned around jogging towards her class. She glanced over her shoulder and waved goodbye at him smiling. He nodded back and turned and walked back to the others. When he saw them staring at him he blushed slightly.

"What are you two looking at?" He said loudly while scratching the back of his head and looking off in a different direction embarrassed.

Quickly Tohru became flustered and started walking towards school quickly. Yuki turned and followed her muttering 'stupid cat' underneath his breath. Kyo scowled at him but continued on his way to school as well.

'_Plus,' _He thought, '_We cats need to stick together.'_

* * *

**Well there you go, I hope you liked it! Please review! Have a good day or night!**

**Stunning Ghost**


End file.
